Je voudrais voir la mer
by PiratePink
Summary: Coincé sur une île,Jack rencontre quelqu un . Songfic .


** Se passe peu après At world end**

**Je voudrais voir la mer et ses plages d`argent **

**Et ses falaises blanches,fières dans le vent**

**Je voudrais voir la mer et ses oiseaux de lune**

**Et ses chevaux de brume et ses poissons volants**

Jack naviguait dans son petit bâteau depuis plusieurs jours . La mer avait été très calme ses derniers temps. Il maudissait souvent à l`interieur de lui, Barbossa , qui avait encore fait le coup de lui voler son précieux Black Pearl . Comme il le haissait ! Il le haissait à mort ! Lorsqu`il allait le retrouver , il fait le serment que ça va chauffer pour lui !

**Je voudrais voir la mer quand elle est un miroir**

**Où passent sans se voir des images de laine**

**Et les soirs de tempête dans la colère du ciel**

**Entendre une baleine appeler son amour **

Il pensa au moyen de lui faire payer, une fois de plus , cette trahison . Quand le tonnerre , se mit a gronder . `A non ! , pas de la pluie` ,se dit-il. Par chance , une petite île , se trouvait non loin de là . Il râma jusqu`à elle .

**Je voudrais voir la mer**

**Et danser avec elle pour défier la mort**

**Je voudrais voir la mer**

**Et danser avec elle pour défier la mort**

Cela faisait un bon moment qu`il marchait , explorant en même temps l`île auquel il venait d` accosté . Il la croyait déserte, quand il entendit des sons plus loin . Il crût d`abords à une musique canibalisme , mais quelle n`était pas sa surprise de voir que c`était simplement une jeune fille qui chantait . Il fût grandement soulagé .

**Je voudrais voir la mer avaler un navire **

**Son or et ses canons pour entendre le rire**

**De cent millions d`enfants qui n`ont pas peur de l`eau**

**Qui ont envie de vivre sans tenir un drapeau**

Bien que petite , elle était plutôt mignonne et chantait à merveille , comme unr sirène voulant attirer les marins dans leur abîmes . Ses cheveux, flanbloyant , s`envolèrent au vent .Elle s`arrêta net , s`apercevant de la présence de Jack .

- Oh ,vous m`avez fais peur !

- Navré ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! Je croyais que cette île était déserte .

- Moi aussi . Ça fait quelques jours que je suis là . Et vous ?

- Je viens d`arrivé .

Il hésita un peu, avant de lui demander :

- C`est quoi votre petit nom , trésor ?

- Océane !

- Jolie , ça !

- Et vous ?

- Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! À votre service ! Réponda t-il , en faisant sa fameuse référence .

- Sparrow ? S`étonna t- elle !

- Oui ! Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que vous avez entendue parlé de moi .Cela se voit sur votre visage !

- Ça me dit quelque chose , en effet !

**Je voudrais voir la mer, ses monstres imaginaires**

**Ses hollandait volants et ses bâteaux de guerre**

**Son cimetière marin et son lit de corail**

**Où dorment les requins dans des draps de satin**

- Heu...Vous ne seriez pas le célèbre pirate , par hasard ?

- Dans le mile , trésor !

- Il me semblait , aussi !

- Pas une simple pirate , mais un des septs seigneurs de la confrérie .

- C`est vrai ?

- Aussi vrai que je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow !

- Si vous êtes celui que vous dîtes , où est votre navire , alors ?

Oups ! Il n `avait pas pensé qu `elle poserait la question . Tout ce qu `il voulait , c`étais de pîquementer un peu son récit .

- Un...Un petit accident avec le Black Pearl ! C`est pour ça que j`étais en barque .

- Ah bon !

**Je vis dans une bulle au millieu d`une ville**

**Parfois mon coeur est gris et derrière la fenêtre**

**Je sens tomber l `ennui sur les visages blêmes**

**Et sous les pas pesants qui traînest les passants**

Le ciel s`assombrit de plus en plus . Des goutelettes d`eaux commençèrent à tomber .

- Il pleut ! On ferait mieux de se mettre à l`abri . Dit Jack .

- Je connaîs un endroit !

- Bien !

**Alors du fond de moi se lève du large**

**Aussi fort que l`orage , aussi doux qu `un amour**

**Et l`océan m `appelle d `une voix de velours**

**Et dessine en mon coprs**

**Le mouvant , le mouvant de la vague**

Ils restèrent bien à l`abri de la pluie dans la petite cabane et passaient le reste de l`après-midi à faire connaisence . Parfois, le tonnerre fit sursôter Océane . Jack voyait bien qu`elle avait peur ! Il s`approcha d`elle , tout doucement et la lova contre lui .

- Je n`ai jamais aimée le tonnerre !

- Ça ira,trésor !

**Je voudrais voir la mer**

**Je voudrais voir la mer**

Le lendemain, la tempête avait cesser . Ils avaientt passé la nuit ensemble . Serait-ce le début d `une romance entre eux ? Quoi qu`il en soit , ils ont décidés de quitter , ensemble, l `île. Barbosa pouvait attendre ! Son désire de vengeance s`étant peu à peu estompé, Il avait tout ce qu`il faut pour passer de bon temps, et comptait bien en profiter .

**Je voudrais voir la mer se gonfler de soleil**

**Devenir un bijou aussi gros que la terre**

**Je voudrais voir la mer se gonfler de soleil**

**Devenir un bijou aussi gros que la terre**

**Je voudrais voir la mer**

**Je voudrais voir la mer**

** Fin**

**Je voudrais voir la mer**

**Chanteur: Michel Rivard**

**La chanson qu`Océane chante , est justement celle-ci**

**Allez sur Youtube si vous voulez l`entendre .**


End file.
